this is a prayer from your biggest fan
by Merkanzee
Summary: Part of my album series, set to "Skinny, Mean Man". Sooner or later, to throw herself in front of the enemy is the only option, whether her friends like it or not. Elijah will be there, her strong support, ready to hold her when she's done fighting.


AN: I don't own TVD, now or ever. These characters are not my property, just my loves.

Warning: character death.

00000

"Do you fully realize what this would mean? What you would be agreeing to?"

Elijah stared her down, wanting to see inside her mind, but he already knew what'd be there. Rage and pain. He wanted to be gentle with her, but he didn't want to lie about the negative potential of her turning away from her friends. Those she had left. His lovely Elena was at her breaking point. It seemed that everything that made her light shine had been put out.

He didn't love her any less.

Elena kept her eyes locked on him as well and he saw her twisted features smooth out a little and her eyes seemed to regain some life. However, her jaw clenched and he knew she was resolute. The rage was still there, boiling under the surface, and he imagined he must have looked something similar when he'd been overtaken by revenge. He felt the urge to run his fingers through her hair and pull her face to his, but he just clenched his hand in his pocket.

"He killed Caroline and Tyler! He's got Jeremy, Elijah. I'm done with waiting and having people die around me while the people that are trying to protect me won't let me save the people I love! I know I can trust you and you won't go behind my back with this."

Elena's eyes closed quickly and when she opened them again, they were welling over with tears that quickly fell down her face. She was always crying now. He knew because he'd been watching her for the last three years, in the shadows, never making his presence known. Elijah had had to stay back because no one could know that he was near. He was devoted to her and was on the edge of her every step, never letting her out of his sight. He realized he was fanatical about it, his obsession with her, but with the world falling down around him, she was all that he had. He had to be with her. He had to be near her and protect her. And he had, silent for three years. Until a week ago, when he'd come forward in light of the situation and offered her a solution.

"Klaus needs to die. Even if I have to in the process. Do _you _understand what this means, Elijah? You're the only one I can turn to, the only one I have hope in. It's only you that I can believe in because you're the only one that's ever made me feel like I can actually protect the people I love. Elijah, I need you with me on this."

He watched the way her tongue rolled in her mouth when she said his name and felt his mouth turn to sand. A shock of lust pulsed through him again and with the anger that arose at the thought of her potential death, he gritted his teeth. Elijah took quick step to her then and pulled her into his arms. He felt her staggering heartbeat so loudly, it felt like his eardrums would explode. It wasn't a cool night in this part of the woods, where no one knew to look for them, but she was shivering. He wrapped his arms gently around her and she copied the movement before starting to sob into his chest.

"Of course I do Elena. I will do whatever you ask."

And he would, not just because of the terrible pain Elena was in, but also because Finn and Kol and Rebekah were all dead and he had nothing else to fight for. Klaus was an abomination and his failure to take care of the situation had led to this. He failed her once, but he would not fail her again. However, he would also not let her die. Not if he could help it. He felt so strongly about this that his grasp on her tightened and he pulled her closer in a way that he normally would have deemed inappropriate.

As he stared down at her head next to his chin and took pleasure in the feel of her against him in a way he knew he shouldn't, he took a deep breath and felt a darker voice whisper into his ear.

_She's mine. No one else was going to touch her. She is mine._

00000

As Elena's blood dripped into the chalice and he saw her face, unchangingly stern, he felt disgust swirling in him at the thought of his younger brother. Elijah remembered a time that he'd hoped for more from Niklaus, had wanted to help him, but his brother was far too gone in his madness and emptiness. Regardless of any lingering attachment, Elijah knew what had to be done. Klaus had done everything possible to destroy Elena while keeping her alive. He'd preyed on her weakness, on her love for her family and friends, and when he didn't get all that he wanted, he'd taken out the rebellion of Caroline and Tyler that had previously gone unchecked.

The knowledge of all that he'd done cut at Elijah anew and he swore the bile rising in his throat was his body trying to purge the disease that was his brother. His continued existence hurt everyone around him and Elijah felt that weight more than he ever thought he could. 1000 years was not enough time to save his brother or to change what must be done. At that thought, Elijah's head jerked back up, knowing that Niklaus would be here any moment. This broken down relic of a house was not anywhere near the level of quality that Elijah normally desired, but this was out of the way and unknown by her friends.

Elijah looked to Elena again and saw that she was staring at him, eyes heavy, but full of admiration. She seemed to want to say something and opened her mouth to do so, but nothing came out. Elijah felt her words in the air though and they came upon him like a warm breeze.

_Thank you._

In that moment that she looked at him so openly with respect and adoration, Elijah dreamed of seeing her happy again and full of laughter. If she so much as smiled at him or just was the lovely Elena he remembered, he would do anything to keep her alive. He swore that should she show her former spark, he would never leave her side and make known his love for her. She seemed so lonely in this and he wanted her to know that he cared for her and for what she was doing. He respected her. She had a friend in this.

If only she would come back to him.

But she was so lost, so broken, he didn't know if life would be something she desired. Bonnie was working on locating Jeremy and thought that Elena was just at home, grieving. He knew the Bennett witch would be able to find her brother, but the threat of him falling into more danger was too heavy a burden for her to carry. He was fully intending on having this spell go through and letting her last wishes play out as she intended. He was setting stone upon stone on his heart so he would have something to stand on when he held her lifeless body in his arms.

Elijah had to close his eyes at that and hold his breath to keep from shouting. He had to be ready to let her go. He had to be ready to bury her when the time came. Elijah staggered slightly and felt his throat drop into his stomach.

The liquid in the chalice mixed with her blood let out a puff of dark blue smoke and Elena quickly picked up a small dagger. She dipped the ordinary looking blade into the chalice and when she pulled it back out, it shined for a moment. Like a flash of a camera before fading. Elena looked at it for a moment before turning to Elijah. He heard her heartbeat speed up when she reached out to give it to him.

There was a light in her eyes, something that he'd not seen for some time, and it took him back to their early days, when they were newly met. She was excited and prepping for a fight. He could hear her blood rushing and when he reached his hand out to take the dagger from her, her left hand covered his. Elena's eyes were the brightest he'd ever seen them.

"Elijah, I'm in your hands. Please."

Her rush of adrenaline, her life, was something he sorely missed. He missed seeing her take control like this and have her come alive with a purpose. She was on fire, the rage and hurt and excitement filling her.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And she was his. In this moment, they were together, in intent and mind and heart. She was with him.

He wondered if she'd be upset to know he wasn't going to just let her go. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

Not taking his hand away from hers, he stepped closer and Elena didn't back away.

"Elena... you should know. I would much rather you didn't die. I care for you a great deal and my brother should not take you down with him."

She smiled small then and her hand covering his reached up to press flat against his face. His eyelids fluttered close at the contact and her smile grew bigger and more true.

"I know."

It was a surprise to him when she reached up and kissed his free cheek, keeping her face on his for a few moments. Elijah's eyes snapped open, but then quickly closed again to take in the moment. He wanted to step back, to question, to make the moment last, but they didn't have that kind of time. She was serene in her actions and when she pulled back, she didn't go too far.

"Thank you for all you've done."

His eyes opened again at her tone and he saw conflict in her eyes. She was fighting herself.

"I probably shouldn't say this, it's for the best if I don't... but, Elijah, you should know. I feel something for you too. Something I've never felt before. I've been thinking about it while you've been gone and since you've come back, I got a feeling. I think you feel it too. I think I like you more than I thought I could."

Elijah's eyes that had been trained on her moving lips looked back up to her again and saw her eyes were clear. It was tenative, what they had between them, because they weren't sure what to call it out loud yet. Elijah knew that he loved her and hoped she loved him too. But they didn't have the time to talk about it because there was buzzing noise from the map on the table.

"He's getting close. Elijah, you need to leave. He can't know you're here."

This next moment was the greatest struggle he'd ever faced. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. She looked at him before pushing at him. Suddenly, desperation pulsed through him and he felt fear take hold. It was an unfamilar feeling for him, to have it for someone else.

"I apologize, but I can't leave without kissing you at least once."

He took her face in his hands gently and quickly before kissing her deeply for a moment that felt all too brief. Elijah's body came alive, electricity crackling through him and he felt every nerve centered on their connection. He wanted to go on kissing her and her lips were moving under his, pressing against him to taste him as well, but then she was pushing at him again and moving away. She was putting the chalice where it could not be seen and she ripped the map to pieces before throwing them to the dust on the floor.

"Please. He could hurt you. It'll be okay. We'll get him. Trust me."

He swore he felt tears as he turned away from her and ran out the back door, but Elijah hadn't cried in years.

00000

As the night wore on, Elijah held his breath, worry and anticipation making his stomach turn. As far as Klaus knew, Elena was here to give her blood as part of the deal they'd made in return for Jeremy. When he arrived, he would find Elena filling a blood bag, alone. There would be no reason for Klaus to hurt her, but Klaus didn't need a reason to lash out. She was acting like his little toy, full of fear and willing to do anything, but Elijah was still worried. This was not a moment he would ever allow to repeat itself.

Elijah tried to prepare himself for the worst, it was his nature, because he worried Klaus would somehow find out their plan. He had to prepare for the worst possible scenario. But even as he did so, he felt air fill his body. He had faith in Elena. He had faith in their plan. The only people that could mess it up were them and they both wanted it too badly. He was surprised at this hope that filled him because his years had beaten it out of him. It was only with Elena that he seemed to be able to recapture that fufilling thought.

As he smirked with that confidence, he felt a sick, twisted glee at the knowledge that Klaus' fear was going to come true. It had been a long search, but he had found the dagger of his father, Klaus' greatest tormenter, and with it covered in the blood that made him a vampire and shoved into his heart, Klaus would die, for good. The world would be free of his cancerous plots and power struggles. They would do it together.

_Elena and I._

It was a prayer he sent up to whoever might be listening. All the extra help he could get, he would only welcome.

_Please, let this work. She can not lose anymore. Her heart is too pure to bear any more guilt. I pray that she is able to reclaim happiness and peace. She deserves it. I love her and want her to finally be at peace._

He knew that if they both lived through this and if she reciprocated his love and desire, they would be unmatched in their bond. If only they could be together like he wished, he knew they would live their lives free and happy, something that they'd both been denied. They would take the world by storm because he would take her anywhere she wanted, give her whatever she needed.

_We would dance like a heart attack._

It was then that he heard Klaus' yell and knew that the binding spell was in place. It wouldn't last long and knowing it had to be activated with Elena touching the ring, so close to his brother, Elijah was back in the house in just a few seconds. He stood above his brother and felt sickness bubbling in his stomach. Klaus looked at him, on his knees and struggling.

"Brother... what is the meaning of this?"

"This is the end, Niklaus. I'm sorry it came to this."

Before something could stop him and ruin all of this, Elijah slipped the knife in between Klaus' ribs. Klaus' eyes widened and he seemed to want to brace himself on Elijah, but he couldn't move. The wound glowed red for a moment before Klaus' skin grayed and withered. Klaus' eyes trailed back up to his brother and there was a sadness in them that tore at Elijah's heart. It was with his eyes scrunched together and a sad frown on his face that Klaus fell to the ground, finally dead.

Elijah turned his head to Elena to see her sitting back on her hands, shock on her face. He stepped towards her, but in the next moment, she was beating on Klaus' body with her fists and crying freely. She was manic and wild in her actions and her screams were filling the decrepit house.

"You bastard! I hate you! Caroline...! Tyler...! All those people! How could you do this?"

Elijah let her keep on for as long as she needed and it was only when she stopped moving to sob over his dead brother, that Elijah moved to pick her up. She fell against him, not able to stand on her own, and without a thought, he scooped her up to take her home. Elijah needed to take care of her before he burned his brother. Elijah would watch over her for as long as she needed. He wouldn't let her go, especially not now, after all this. He knew she would need a friend through all this and being that he'd partnered with her in this, he was the only one that could understand her right now.

It was quick work, taking her home, all the while she cried openly. She calmed down some, but tears still made their way down her cheeks. He didn't say a word, just kept his strong hold on her and shielded her from anyone that might try to talk to her which, as it turns out, was everyone that was still here. He pushed past Damon with a bitter frown and still didn't say anything. He set Elena gently down on her bed and when he stepped back, she grabbed his coat.

Elijah knew what she wanted. He'd expected it and he would not disappoint her. He took a seat on the side of her bed. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie all came in the room and stood off a little, confused and wary. They didn't know why Elijah was back and they didn't know why Elena looked so broken again. But as they watched Elijah's hand take Elena's, they also saw the way her eyes didn't leave him, like she was afraid if she looked away, he'd vanish.

Stefan sat on the window sill and Damon leaned against the wall, not wanting to make Elena talk yet. Bonnie turned to Elijah and asked frankly,

"You killed Klaus, didn't you? You put Elena in danger to do it?"

It wasn't spiteful or angry. Just resolved, like she already knew all that'd happened. Elijah looked to her and nodded.

"Yes. My brother is dead. Thanks to Elena. She did what needed to be done, regardless of the danger to her."

Damon stepped forward, wanting to say something, but then stopped before shaking his head. Stefan just looked down with a frown. Concern was evident on both of their faces, in addition to Bonnie's. Elijah continued on, knowing they needed to know why Elena was currently so despondent and quiet.

"She's been through a lot, as have you all. She just needs time. She did a good thing tonight, but her heart is still heavy."

Elena looked to Bonnie then and her closed mouth trembled. Seemingly on instinct, Bonnie went to her friend and laid down next to her. They held each other and felt the loss again of another girl that should be with them. Elena didn't say anything for the next couple hours, but it was clear she didn't want any of them to leave. And they didn't. Stefan and Damon and Elijah stayed for hours with her. Bonnie held her, Elijah stroked her hair. Stefan and Damon both held her and it happened soon that Bonnie and Elena both fell asleep, grief dragging them down.

Stefan watched Elena for a bit before excusing himself to leave Elena to rest. Elijah knew that Stefan needed time to himself to grieve for the friends lost. Damon also looked at Elena, narrowing his eyes, before rushing out of the room for who knows where. Damon would also need to mourn, in his own way, for the girl he'd once been horrible to, but grew to care for and would miss.

Elijah stayed for the rest of the night, keeping guard over the girls and when they whimpered in their sleep or cried, he cursed even louder in his mind.

When the sun rose on the next day and they both awoke, Bonnie soon excused herself. Elijah didn't know that it was best she be on her own and he told her so, but she just smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks. But Elena needs you more. I want to be alone. Caroline was my other best friend and I want to be alone with her right now."

He watched her go as her face crumpled and turned back to look up the stairs to Elena's door.

He would not leave her. He had a vow to live up to after all. If she needed him, he would be there for her. Elijah would do all he could for Elena. He needed her as well and if he needed to spend every moment with her to help her heal, he would. He believed that he could help her, that he could bring her happiness, and when he stepped back into her room and saw her face brighten, he knew she believed it too. It would be a long and hard road, but she could be happy again. She was strong enough to get through this on her own, but she didn't have to. Not while he was around.


End file.
